Reprisal
by Pamplemoussex.x
Summary: Someone is exacting revenge upon a group of school friends. Bad summary. Possibly some romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating much. Recently I re-applied to UWS, instead of going to college like I'd planned, and just started at the Paisley campus, so with travelling up and down every day and the amount of work I've got I've barely had time to write. However, during church and lectures I've been daydreaming constantly, so I've got a ton of stories and one-shots planned out :D**

**I know I keep starting case fics and never finish them, but I lose inspiration really quickly, which I'm hoping won't happen with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Taggart.**

The office was pitch black save for a tiny lamp that bathed the metal desk in a soft light, and the only sound was that of keys tapping in an angry manner. She paused in order to open the window letting in the cool night air in the hopes that it would have some effect on her gradually increasing headache. Seated behind her desk again she resumed working, emitting a sigh filled with annoyance every couple of seconds to show her disdain though no one was around to hear it.

She had taken time off from work recently stating that she needed a break in order to get her life back on track after the past year's events which had begun to take their toll on her. Generally a hard man who lacked empathy for his employees, her boss had almost encouraged her to go on leave, however, after returning to work with a much clearer head and a cleaner conscience she had found herself forced to catch up on what she had missed.

Her head drooped on her shoulders from lack of sleep and it took all her strength just to stay awake. There was still a mountain of paperwork on her desk and she groaned loudly at the sight of it not wanting to spend another minute sorting through accounts. She was thirty-four years old, surely there was more to life than this.

A strand of auburn hair fell forward into her face and she brushed it back in annoyance as that all too familiar feeling of grief welled up inside of her. It was difficult to remember when things had changed for her. Throughout school and university she had been well-liked, the sort of person that everyone wanted an opportunity to speak to; great things were expected of her. Now here she was, divorced, childless, no friends. The only thing that compelled her to drag herself out of bed in the morning was her job, and even that wasn't much of a count.

She reached for her cup of coffee that had long since gone cold but she didn't notice. The current song on her iPod ended and somewhere outside a door opened followed by raised voices before it slammed shut and a car sped off. There was that feeling again; only weeks ago that had been here life, doors slamming in the middle of the night, arguments lasting until sunrise.

She set the now empty cup down and pushed herself to her feet to make another cup, God knows she needed it. Shoving her iPod into the back pocket of her jeans she hurried through to the kitchen on the other side of the house. The house was tiny, more like an over-rated caravan than anything, and as for the spare room she had turned into an office, she couldn't even lie down in there. She threw open the kitchen door and made a bee-line for the coffee maker stifling a yawn as she poured the dark liquid into a new cup.

Leaning on the worktop she raised the cup to her lips as a sharp pain coursed through her body. The cup smashed and the coffee ran across the floor as she collapsed and her vision darkened.

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been nearly two months since I published the first chapter. I really need to speed up with my writing.**

**Some awesome news; it was my birthday last week and I got a Thomas the Tank cake 3 and now own 36 episodes of Taggart, woot.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's.**

The sun had just risen over the Scottish city when the three detectives arrived at the scene which was already alive with police, forensics and paramedics most of which were scurrying around in a shocked state, at a loss as to what to do in the wake of such a horrific crime. The city of Glasgow was certainly no stranger to crime but something of such severity had not been seen in a long time. Ducking under the brightly coloured police tape the detectives looked around, slowly surveying the scene and also checking for the inevitable reporters; despite how often they had been questioned throughout their careers it was still a horrible feeling to have their twisted words appear on the front page of some newspaper. The media always thought that Strathclyde police weren't doing enough and seemed to get some form of glee from turning the public against them. Surprisingly enough there were very few of them around, and if there were more they were keeping out of the way which was unusual.

"At least it's one less thing to worry about," Burke grumbled as he strode towards the ME kneeling by the victim. "What have we got?" the detective asked in his customary abrupt manner as he stopped beside the female victim who had been covered by a sheet of light tarpaulin in an attempt to protect her from the detectives and emergency workers all around.

The ME who was in his sixties stood, empathy for the victim clear in his eyes as he looked at the male detectives standing before him. A lengthy silence ensued, followed by one eyebrow being raised and he asked, "Where's Sergeant Reid?" His tone implied that he was surprised by her absence, and although they remained silent her colleagues were equally as astounded, for as long as they had worked with her she had never missed work without an excuse.

Burke simply glowered in response silently urging the ME on. "Right." He clapped his hands together like a teacher trying to get the attention of his class. "First off, she had no ID on her. As soon as we get her back I'll take finger prints and with any luck she'll be on the system." He peeled off his gloves explaining, "I'm afraid there's very little I can tell you at this point, the autopsy will tell us more."

"Would you like to hazard a guess?" Burke asked.

The ME chuckled at his snapped question as though Matt had just told him a joke. "Now, Matthew, you know I don't like to guess. However, I can tell you this; whoever did this is not your average killer. It takes a sick mind to do something like this, someone cold."

"I think that applies to all killers," Robbie corrected him with a frown. He looked away from his colleagues and the lifeless woman by his feet as his eyes fell to his watch. Although it had only been forty minutes since Jacke had received the call about their new case her lateness was troubling him, it was unusual for her to be late and considering everything that had happened over the last few weeks his mind was running through possiblilites, none of them pleasant. He tore his mind away from thoughts of Jackie and forced himself to concentrate on the matter at hand. It took all his will power not to rush to her flat to check if she was alright.

"What do you mean?" Stuart asked the ME.

The older man sighed and glanced back down at the victim. "Our victim wasn't killed straight away. See here," he knelt and pulled back a piece of the tarpaulin exposing her pale flesh that had been obscured by angry red burns. "She has multiple burns and stab wounds most of which appear to have been inflicted before death. If I'm correct then she severely suffered for at least a day, maybe two," he told them, re-covering the auburn haired victim with the sheet again. While the detectives processed the new information the ME turned away and called for his assistant to help him in moving her.

"Thank you, Doctor," Burke said, also turning away. He looked at Robbie and Stuart. "You two, split up and speak to whoever found the body and the locals, find out if anyone saw anything. Get some uniform to help you," he threw over his shoulder as he headed towards a small huddle of forensic scientists currently searching the area.

The body had been found by an eleven year old girl out walking the family dog. Robbie had drawn the short straw in questioning her, he never had been particularly good with children especially when they were distressed as this girl was; she was crying verging on hysteric with her small hands covering her face while a young woman in uniorm tried to comfort her to no avail. Robbie looked at the police officer questioningly and she told him in a low voice that the girl was named Candace Oliver. At the sound of her name she began to cry harder, loud sobs that shook her entire body.

"Candace," Robbie said her name softly, repeating it until she looked at him. "I'm Inspector Ross." He briefly flashed his ID and knelt down so that they were eye level.

"I know you've already told someone else what happened, but I need you to tell me." He spoke slowly keeping his voice soft and measured. "Is that okay?" He didn't know what to say to her and he found himself wishing that Jackie was here with him she always knew what to say to make someone open up while he tended to do the opposite.

Candace nodded slowly and dragged a hand across her face to clear away the fresh tears. "I was walking my dog, Lucy," she explained. "I get up every morning at six to take her for a walk before I get ready for school." She looked up at him to make sure he was listening and, satisfied, went back to recounting the morning's events. "I always take her here because it's nearby. My house is just down there." Candace pointed behind her towards a line of detached bungalows.

"My mum always tells me to be careful when I'm out. I never really listened to her before." Seeing that she was again on the verge of tears Robbie encouraged her to continue speaking because he was clueless as to how to comfort a young girl. "I let Lucy off the lead because there's usually never anyone up here and she just ran off. It's not like her so I followed her and then I saw th-that woman just lying there. It was horrible!" Her voice rose in pitch on the last syllable and her lower lip quivered. She regained her composure and added, "I called the police with my mobile and they told me to wait here."

Robbie nodded. "Thank you for your help, Candace." She allowed a smile but it quickly disappeared when he informed her that they might have to speak to her again.

"How did she get here? It's always so quiet here, someone would have seen or heard something," she told him sounding disappointed in herself for not having known earlier.

Robbie patted her shoulder awkwardly as he stood up, the girl was still in shock from what she had seen but she seemed much older than her years. "We'll find out," he assured her looking over her head at the female officer who still had an arm around her. "I'll take her home," he told her because he wanted to talk to her parents in case they had heard something in the early hours of the morning.

He put an arm around the girls' thin shoulders as he led her away. He could feel her shaking against him as they walked down onto the street at the same as Jackie's car pulled up by the kerb. A harried-looking Jackie got out, slamming the door forcefully behind her and he watched as she rushed towards him.

"What time do you call this?" he asked jokingly and forced an eyeroll at her lateness though really he was just glad to see that she was okay. Lately she had been down and everyone, even the boss had picked up on it

"Sorry, I slept in." Her bloodshot eyes told otherwise but he didn't press it.

"Is that code for 'late night with the new toyboy'?" he questioned and she gave her first genuine laugh in days, he couldn't begin to express how pleased he was to hear her laugh.

"Yeah, that's it," she agreed sarcasm dripping from her words. She brushed strands of her short dark hair out of her face, she wasn't wearing any make-up and unlike most other women, Robbie thought, as cliche as it sounded she looked beautiful without it. "Oh well, I suppose I should feel flattered that you seem to think I have an ounce of a social life." He hated the fact that she couldn't tell him what was bothering her.

"So what happened?" she asked. "Fill me in." Robbie couldn't resist laughing at how much she sounded like Burke which only succeeded in annoying the woman.

He shot a glance at the girl leaning against his side. She was playing with a strand of her golden hair and staring off into space with a vacant look on her face and Robbie doubted if she could actually hear a word that they were saying. "She found her," he whispered and Jackie nodded in understand. She brushed past him and showed her badge to the policeman standing by the tape without another word while Robbie watched her go.

He wished that things were different between them that he hadn't confessed his feelings and ruined everything that they had. Of course, they were still friends even after a failed relationship there was no way that they could work on the team if they weren't but there were times that their friendship seemed forced particularly on Jackie's part.

He walked with Candace who was painfully silent until they reached a modest bungalow with brightly coloured flowers and a small fountain decorating the front garden. "Mum and dad are home," she said softly. "They don't leave for another hour." She tapped lightly on the red wooden front door and slowly pushed it open.

Inside the house was small but it was homely decorated in light colours with plenty of pictures of Candace and her family. "Candace, thank God!" A tall, attractive blonde stepped out from a doorway leading off from the living room. Her hands were clasped in front of her chest as she said, "I saw the police cars and the ambulances." It struck Robbie as rather odd that she hadn't went to check on her daughte when she had been terrified for her safety.

She looked at Robbie through large blue eyes rimmed with a thin layer of eyeliner and mascara. Like Jackie she was attractive without putting much effort in with naturally good looks. "Hello. I'm Jemima Oliver," she introduced herself and reached out to shake his hand. Candace pushed past her and into the kitchen sniffing back tears and once she was gone Jemima looked up at Robbie with an expression of gratitude on her face. "Thank you so much for taking care of her." She held onto his hand for a moment longer than was necessary.

He nodded simply and gestured towards the sofa indicating that she should sit down. Once seated he introduced himself and explained that he had some questions he needed to ask her to which she had no objections. "Mrs. Oliver, have you seen anything strange recently?" She looked confused so he elaborated, "Seen anyone in the area; heard anything. Particularly last night and this morning."

Jemima Oliver hesitated for a moment and looked away from him. While she was silent Robbie's mind began to wander, he had been obsessing over Jackie for weeks since she had called off their relationship without a proper explanation, but it wasn't the rejection that was getting to him, it was her behaviour, in just several weeks she had transformed into a completely different person and if he was being honest it was beginning to worry him.

"Inspector?" He looked up at the sound of the voice and into the cerulean eyes of Jemima. "Are you alright? I said I can't recall anything strange," she told him. The look on her face made him wonder just how long he had been thinking of Jackie.

"Right." He pulled a black notebook and pen from his pocket and flipped it open to a blank page. "But if you don't mind I have a few more questions."

**It's such a sucky chapter. Everyone was a bit OOC. The next one should be better.**


End file.
